


A Cats Life For Me

by Takujaepls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, slight polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takujaepls/pseuds/Takujaepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is a hybrid who has been graced with the perfect owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cats Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himekaouritsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himekaouritsu/gifts).



> I've never written hybrid before so please be gentle ^^

 Baekhyun stretched his legs out lazily as he blinked his eyes open. He had gotten plenty of sleep but that didn't stop him from fussing in the bed as he tried to fall back asleep. He curled back into the blankets and snuggled his head under the pillow. His ears twitched up when he heard laughter in the room. 

 He opened an eye lazily, glaring sleepily at Junmyeon leaning against the door frame. He didn't have the energy to respond, settling instead on an irritated tail flick in Junmyeon's general direction as he closed his eyes again. There was the sound of shuffling and then the bed dipped. He sighed when he felt Junmyeon's arms wrap around him, snuggling closer to the warmth automatically. He felt more than heard Junmyeon's chuckle against him.

 "Still sleeping?" Junmyeon spoke quietly, pressing his nose into Baekhyun's hair and earning a content purr. 

 "It's morning," Baekhyun muttered, rubbing his head back against Junmyeon. He finally got what he wanted when he felt fingers brush against the skin behind his ear and purred louder when Junmyeon began scratching him. 

 "Most of us tend to get up in the  _morning_ ," Junmyeon teased lightly. 

 "It's not my fault Kris gets up so early," Baekhyun retorted sleepily. "Don't wake me up because you're bored."

 In spite of his remark he still curled in closer to the warmth of Junmyeon's body heat, a pleased rumble moving through his chest. Junmyeon chuckled in response but said nothing as he continued scratching behind Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun moved his head against the touch, motioning for Junmyeon to pet him properly. He let out a low moan when Junmyeon stroked his hand across his head.

  "That better?"

 Baekhyun purred lowly in response but said nothing. With Junmyeon holding him close and the blankets wrapped around him so warmly he felt sleep tugging at him easily. He snuggled as close to Junmyeon as he could, allowing the elder to kiss against his forehead softly. It was comforting and before he knew it he had fallen back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 When he woke up he was alone again. He mewled pitifully as he stretched out, rolling over in the bed. He'd get up in a second; the bed still left so good. His tongue darted out to wet his lips when he smelt it.

 Sitting up, he sniffed the air. His nose twitched in response as he crawled slowly out of bed. He padded sleepily to the living room, following the scent. He grinned when he saw Junmyeon in the kitchen, stirring the pot of absolute  _heaven_ he'd smelled. Slinking up to him, he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist and pushed his face into his shoulder. 

 "You're up," Junmyeon tilted his head just enough to look back and smile at him before he turned back to the pot. Baekhyun hummed in confirmation, snuggling further into Junmyeon's warmth. _Much better than the blankets_ , he thought. He rubbed his chin against Junmyeon's shoulder, ignoring his chuckle. 

 "Go sit down. Lunch is almost ready." 

 Baekhyun whined, curling closer to Junmyeon before the elder slipped out of his grip, guiding him to the couch. He made a face but curled into the couch easily. He was very glad Junmyeon and Kris were a sensible couple and hadn't gotten a ridiculous couch made of leather or something. The plush material felt good against him and he rubbed his cheek against it softly. 

 He watched as Junmyeon made their lunch, tail swishing against the back of the couch. He was always lazy when he woke up but there were a few things that perked him up; Junmyeon cooking was one of them. The apartment was always full of delicious smells that had him licking his lips in expectation. This time was no different and he fidgeted on the couch, stomach growling in hunger. 

 Ignoring Junmyeon's earlier words, he got up and joined him in the kitchen. He peeked around Junmyeon to look at the pot simmering on the counter top. He practically drooled at the sight, letting a satisfied sound out of his throat. Junmyeon grinned back at him, moving to stoke his head lightly.

 "You'll have to wait, it's not ready yet." He would have whined if Junmyeon's fingers on his scalp didn't feel so good. Instead he moved into the touch, humming in appreciation. Junmyeon chuckled but didn't stop, dragging his fingers lightly through Baekhyun's hair. It was nice and he muttered as much, Junmyeon laughing again.

 "I'm glad," he said as he ruffled Baekhyun's hair, pulling away to finish making lunch. Baekhyun  _wanted_ to whine but he was also hungry. In the end his stomach won out and he watched in anticipation as Junmyeon scooped the stew into two bowls. 

 If Junmyeon or Kris had ever been bothered by Baekhyun's strict dietary limits they'd never expressed it. There were a lot of foods hybrids couldn't eat but it had never been a problem for them. The few times they had brought such items into the house they explicitly told Baekhyun lest he go through the fridge for a midnight snack and end up getting sick. They always made sure that when they desired said food that something different was made for Baekhyun so he didn't go hungry. It was a flawless system and in the two years Baekhyun had lived with them he'd never once eaten something that made him sick.

 Junmyeon brought the plates to the living room. He'd barely put them down on the coffee table before Baekhyun pounced, making his way between Junmyeon's legs to cuddle against his chest. He snuggled closer when he felt the vibrations of his laugh, meowing in response. He loved when he made his owners happy. It was his favorite thing (a nice nap trailing just behind).

 Junmyeon put on a TV show he followed as they ate. Baekhyun kept quiet, knowing how much Junmyeon liked his shows. He nibbled at his food, curled up in between Junmyeon's legs. He loved sitting here, curled up in Junmyeon's lap like he belonged there.  _He did_ , Kris had said when Baekhyun had worked up the nerve to voice his insecurity.

 Kris (He preferred that over Yi Fan) and Junmyeon had been together for almost four years when they'd adopted Baekhyun. For the first little while he'd felt like an outsider barging in on them but over time he'd adjusted to the dynamics of their relationship. They had a lot of love to give and Baekhyun had been lucky enough to be included in the equation. 

 Once he'd finished his food Baekhyun curled into Junmyeon's stomach, wrapping his arms around the elder. Junmyeon just smiled at him and pulled him closer, rubbing gently at his back. It was comfy and warm and before Baekhyun knew it he'd fallen asleep again. 

 

* * *

 

 

 When he woke up it was mid afternoon. He was sprawled across the couch, legs and arms hanging off the edge. He sat up, stretching tiredly. He might be half human but he was also half cat and that definitely showed in his sleeping habits. He probably slept 12 hours a day but his owners never seemed to mind. He was grateful. Not everyone was as understanding with hybrid's. He was lucky to have found such a good home. 

 He knew Junmyeon would be in the bedroom, notebooks sprawled across his lap as he worked on his latest article. Maybe he could help.

 He tiptoed down the hall, peeking through the crack of the door. Sure enough Junmyeon was clicking away at his keyboard, deep in thought. He looked adorable when he was working and Baekhyun couldn't suppress the low murmur his throat made. Junmyeon looked up, grinning at Baekhyun through the crack in the door.

 "What are you standing out there for?"

 Baekhyun didn't need to be asked twice. He scurried into the bedroom, scooting into the bed and laying at Junmyeon's side.

 "What are you working on today?" He peered over at Junmyeon's notes, surprised when Junmyeon closed his laptop suddenly.

 "It's nothing. Just another expense piece."

 Baekhyun didn't buy it but the way Junmyeon had started rubbing at his head stopped any objections before he could voice them. Who cared about work when Junmyeon was petting him like this? If he hadn't already slept so much he would have fallen asleep but instead he just purred into Junmyeon's side, relishing in his touch. 

 They stayed like that for a while, Junmyeon holding Baekhyun close as he stroked him. They didn't speak. They didn't need words, not when Baekhyun's reactions told Junmyeon everything he needed to know. 

 Baekhyun snapped up, ears straining as he heard the familiar sound of Kris arriving home. Sure enough a moment later there were keys jingling in the lock and the front door opened. 

 Baekhyun bounded up, running to the front door. Kris barely had time to slip his shoes off before Baekhyun was rubbing up against him, purring lowly. 

 "I missed you too," was all he said as he nuzzled his head into Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun was sure he would never get tired of this, holding Kris close as Junmyeon smiled from behind them. He liked holding him too so he let go of Kris, turning around to clutch at Junmyeon, too. He didn't want them to think he liked one more than the other. 

 He heard Kris's low chuckle from behind him, Junmyeon responding with a laugh of his own. Baekhyun looked up, glancing back and forth from their faces before he pulled away, pouting. He knew they weren't making fun of him but he liked playing this card. Kris's eyes softened when he looked down at Baekhyun and he felt Junmyeon's arms wrap around his waist from behind.  

 "I really did miss you  _both_ ," Kris breathed as he pulled them in for a group hug. Baekhyun's resolve wavered and he chose instead to push into the hug. His tail flicked out automatically and Junmyeon hissed, rubbing his thigh softly. Baekhyun blushed, looking down in embarrassment before there were two fingers pushing his chin up. Junmyeon had moved next to Kris and the intensity of both of their gazes had Baekhyun frozen as he looked up at them like it was his first day here again.

 "Don't be embarrassed; It's okay." 

 Kris was rubbing at his head and Junmyeon at his back and did he really stand a chance from a double attack? He relaxed into their touches, not even caring when Kris and Junmyeon shared a look.

 Baekhyun sat with Kris on the couch as Junmyeon made supper for them. He was lazy and couldn't help it when he sprawled across Kris's lap, head buried into Kris's shoulder and legs curled into his side. Kris didn't seem to mind. He ran his fingers gently through Baekhyun's hair, earning quite a few purring noises before Junmyeon told then supper was ready.

 They sat together at the table as Kris told them about his day. As usual Baekhyun was finished his food first but gave his best effort to wait quietly as they finished. It took ten painstaking minutes but finally they pushed their plates away. Baekhyun jumped up and carried them to the kitchen, hurrying to help them clean up so they could cuddle already.

 Kris went to shower afterwards and Junmyeon joined him. Baekhyun wasn't an idiot; he knew they needed their  _private_ time. They never had a moment alone with Baekhyun always in the apartment. He busied himself with stretching across the bed, keeping it warm for when they got back.

 He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew they were both crawling into the bed. He sighed softly and curled into the closest body to him, which must have been Kris from the feel of the muscles. He felt arms wrap around him from both sides and it was all he could have wished for.

 He was extremely tired, too tired to respond when he heard them whisper to each other above him after a while.

 "I think he's asleep." 

 "Me too. He's so precious like this."

 There were fingers running through his hair and he snuggled closer to Kris, nudging his head into his armpit. The arms around him held him tighter and he purred unconsciously in response. He was almost asleep now, the arms around him wrapping him like a cocoon. 

 "We got really lucky, didn't we?"

 There was a murmur of agreement but he was too far gone to know who said what. He faded easily into sleep between the two of them, thinking  _he_ was the lucky one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this to Himekaouritsu because she's been so supportive and she mentioned KrisHo was one of her favorite ships and then this happened lol


End file.
